


Looking Ahead

by VaderCat



Series: Far Ahead [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaderCat/pseuds/VaderCat
Summary: A series of moments in Jyn and Cassian’s life as they adjust to parenthood, Cassian being a new dad and Jyn learning that she no longer has to be a single parent.





	Looking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a dumbass - wanted to do a little one shot on the one-year anniversary of  
> Far Behind but just realized I posted Far Behind on July 22, 2017. So here I am - two days late. 
> 
> Beware: nothing but fluff up ahead. All FLUFF. You have been warned. No need to read Far Behind - I think this little one shot can live on its own.

She woke up slowly, still trying to stay connected to the nice dream she was having about Cassian, them, arms and legs entwined, their bodies locked together. Smiling, Jyn reached over to caress his arm, hoping he’d be up for a middle-of-the-night romp.

Her hand touched a chubby arm instead.

_That is definitely not Cassian._

She peered in the darkness, the moonlight lighting the room softly. She found wide, angelic, almond-shaped brown eyes staring back at her smiling. Little lips puffing out in a _I love my daddy because he gets me from the crib when I cry_ smile.

 _Matthew_.

She looked at him, ready to scowl at the chubby little tot but couldn’t. The sight of the baby, resting on Cassian’s naked chest ( _his attempt at kangaroo care_ ), she couldn’t help but not smile.

He must have heard the baby crying in the crib and brought him to sleep in their bed, Jyn knocked out, none the wiser.

She sighed deeply. _This bed sharing has got to stop. I need to get laid. Thoroughly and fully_.

It’s not that they didn’t have sex, and it’s not that it wasn’t satisfying, but damn, she wanted something more than a quick romp when the kids weren’t around or when the baby was fully asleep.

Sighing to herself, she quietly got up and walked over to Cassian’s side of the bed, gently picking up Matthew, trying not to disturb her exhausted hubby. Matthew whimpered slightly as she pulled him out of Cassian’s arms and he in turn, cuddled into the bed, his soft snores deepening without the added baby weight on his chest.

“Shhh . . . my little papas,” Jyn cooed to the baby, picking up Cassian’s nickname for him. “Time to get back in the crib, let Daddy sleep.”

Matty snuggled in her arms, nuzzling his chubby face into her neck.

“Mah.” He cooed at her, trying to get out that second syllable in ma-ma. Jyn padded quietly over to the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair and started singing to him, hoping to get him back to sleep.

In his own bed.

 _Go to sleep, go to sleep my sweet little baby_  
_Go to sleep, go to sleep, don’t cry anymore_  
_Go to sleep, go to sleep, my sweet little baby  
Go to sleep, go to sleep, my sweet little boy_

He shifted against her until he found a comfy position against her body and she watched him, love in her eyes, as she sang to him, his eyes slowly closing to the soft sounds of her voice.

She waited until he was fully asleep, breathing deeply against her chest. She got up from the rocking chair and laid him down in the crib, praying that he wouldn’t wake up.

He stayed asleep.

_Thank God._

Then a godawful wail sounded the guards.

 _Shit_.

Jyn could hear everyone waking up in the house. Cassian jumping out of the bed, most likely panicking at not finding the baby on his chest. She could hear their older sons - Jacob and Teddy - waking up, already running to the nursery.

She sighed before she looked at the doorway to find the men in her life, glaring at her.

Cassian shook his head at her, walking in the room, and picked up Matty from the crib.

Matty who already stopped crying at the sight of his papa.

_Little shit._

“Mom, we told you he’s too little to sleep by himself. He needs to be back in the bassinet, near you and Dad.”

She could see the slight intake of breath on Cassian’s chest, the look of absolute joy that lit up his face when Teddy called him dad. Even though they weren’t his children biologically, he was more of a dad to them than their father ever was. _Or had the chance to be._

“Theodore - you were out of the bassinet at six months and sleeping in a crib by yourself.” She saw Jacob move to open his mouth and she pointed her finger at him. “And you, don’t start on me. You were in your own room by four months and sleeping through the night. Soundly.”

She gave Matty a glare, who looked at her as if she was the evil stepmother.

“You mister - you are nine months old. It’s time to sleep by yourself.” She moved to take him out of Cassian’s arms but he held on tight to his dad. It was almost as if the kid had straight out imprinted on his father. The sun rose and set with Cassian.

 _Jyn knew what it felt like_.

Cassian cuddled Matthew closer to him. “Jyn, he’s still a baby. He’s having separation issues.” Then he gave her that look, the one where he looked at her through his impossibly long, thick eyelashes, his eyes wide and imploring.

And she melted.

Not wanting to let them know she caved in, she huffed her way out of the nursery, but not before she said, “Fine! Then you three handle the stinky diaper.”

She couldn’t help the smile that hit her face when she heard all of them groan.

* * *

There were sharp little claws digging into his bare back. Toenails. Sharp, fine, little baby toenails. Cassian was wedged between the nightstand and the edge of the bed, trying to figure out how to get out of the bed to avoid his son’s claws without waking him up. The baby was literally wrapped around his head, his toes scratching the top of his back. Everytime Cassian moved, Matty moved with him, stretching his toes out, in which the sharp nails dug deeper into his back.

“Jyn,” he whimpered. Hoping he could get her to drag the baby closer to her.

No reply.

He debated whether to wake her up but didn’t want to hear the _I told you so speech_. If he moved more, he was worried the baby would hit the edge of the nightstand.

 _Mierda_! His arms were pinned against his side so it was too hard to twist around, unwrap the sleeping child from his head and move him to the center of the bed.

 _He’s old enough to be in his crib, Cassian._ He could literally spit out verbatim what Jyn would tell him.

The nails dug deeper. He’s pretty sure his vampire child was now drawing blood. And that was his fault too. Jyn had wanted to cut his nails and the minute she used the scissors, Matthew had kicked his feet out, screamed bloody murder and Cassian had whisked him away to safety, telling Jyn that he would do it when he fell asleep. Which he never did.

He couldn’t help but be protective over the little critter. He was so small and just so cute. He would have knocked Jyn up sooner had he known how precious and fun having a baby around was. He loved her boys as if they were his own but this little boy, this angel was an absolute delight.

Most of the time. Except when he was trying to dig hollows in his veins.

He was about to give in, wake Jyn up and beg for forgiveness when all of a sudden he felt a movement on the bed and the sharp pressure was relieved from his back.

_Thank God._

He thought the baby had moved of his own accord but when he turned around, he found green eyes smirking at him, the baby - still asleep - burrowed on her chest.

 _It was the most beautiful sight in the world_.

“Thanks,” he murmured, running his hand softly over Matthew’s head and then cupping her face, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She raised her eyebrow at him, still smiling.

“Sorry about last night. I should have left him in the crib,” he whispered, his hand alternating between stroking the wave of curls on his son’s head to caressing her silky hair.

Her eyes gentled and she reached and entwined her fingers with his. “I’m sorry too. I . . . when I had the boys, when they were babies, it was just me. I had to be efficient so I never got the chance to spoil them like this little one.”

He felt a wave of sadness for her, facing the world alone, with two small children and an orphaned 12-year old niece. His lips curled up in sympathy, and he scooted closer to her in the bed, resting his head on her shoulder, rubbing circles on Matthew’s back, while still holding her hand.

“It’s not your fault,” his lips murmured against her. “You’re an amazing mom, Jyn. That’s . . . when I first met you, I could see it. That’s what drew me to you. How much you loved and played with your kids. I was so . . . lonely, wanting something, and there you were, with your boys, the family I always wanted to have of my own.”

She teared up a bit at the memory. They had met over four years ago, married for two and had been through so much. Her hesitation at committing to him, wondering if he would leave like everyone else in her life had done. Him being gone for over half a year, filming his movie, both of them trying to figure out how to handle a long distance relationship. And they finally ended up here, married, with a baby, both so happy and so very much in love.

Meaning to kiss him, she inadvertently yawned and he laughed softly, kissing her on the cheek.

“We have a couple of hours to sleep before we have to get up. Let’s get some rest querida,” he whispered. They both fell back asleep, Matthew sleeping contentedly, wrapped up in his parents arms.

* * *

 

“This is just a regular check-up, right?”

“Uh huh, sure.”

They were walking into the medical office and Cassian stopped to look at her, letting go of the stroller to grab her elbow.

“I find that answer vague and unconvincing,” he replied, frowning.

She took a deep breath before responding. “He’s due for immunization shots today.”

His response was what she expected. He freaked.

“No way! He IS not getting shots. The last time he cried for hours and he didn’t forgive me for days. I could see it in his eyes, Jyn. He was so upset. Remember he wouldn’t let me hold him and refused to go to me. It’s all because YOU made me hold him down.”

Cassian remembered the little tears that slid down his chubby cheeks, his big brown eyes looking at him with betrayal.

Jyn stifled a laugh and half listened to his ranting and raving. She had gone through the whole shots routine with her two other boys and the tears were nothing new to her. Cassian felt deeply. He’d get over it soon enough.

“Un-uh. No way. He’s not getting shots.”

“Um yeah Cass, he is. He needs them to keep from getting sick.”

“You know, I checked with my mom and we never had to get shots when I was a kid. I don’t see why they have to do it now.”

“You grew up in Mexico. Standards are a little bit different here in the US.”

She grabbed the stroller and pushed ahead, going into the elevator to the doctor’s office.

She turned towards him, “You coming?”

He huffed and followed her in the elevator. “Fine,” he grumbled. “But you hold him this time.”

They checked in with the nurse who predictably cooed at Matthew. “Oh look at this little handsome boy, you look like your da-da, such cuteness.” She poked his sides, tickling him, making sure to bend down in front of Cassian.

Jyn couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Cassian who preened back at her. She hoped Matthew threw up or pooped on the nurse during the check up.

Of course he was a perfect angel. All wide eyes and long lashes and quietly babbling saying words like “dah” and “mah”.

Then the doctor walked in with a slim silver case with two needles.

Cassian looked like he was going to faint.

“Two? Why does he need two?” He hissed at her, a clear look of betrayal on his face.

 _OMG. I am here with two babies_.

“It’s okay, Dad. One of the shots is to inoculate him for flu season and the other shot is for chicken pox.” The doctor calmly told him, while cleaning Matthew’s leg with an alcohol wipe.

Matthew beamed at his dad from all the attention he was getting. Jyn took him from Cassian’s arms and pulled out the lollipop and a premade bottle for afterwards.

She also had ice cold beer at home for Cassian.

“Oh, that’s how you do it. Bribery.” Cassian mocked. “Would’ve been nice if you had it the last time.”

The doctor winked at Jyn. In all his years of being a pediatrician, it was always the dads that turned into chickens whenever a needle was brought out. He never saw a mom flinch. Most of the time, the dads would cry along with the baby.

Matthew tried reaching for the lolly right when the doctor stabbed him with the first needle. He scrunched his face at Jyn, as if trying to figure out if the little prick really did hurt.

Then he got the second shot.

And his scream woke up the dead.

He instantly started howling and tried to get out of Jyn’s hold to go into his dad’s outstretched arms. Cassian’s eyes were a bit watery as he took the baby in his arm, gently shushing him and kissing his brown locks.

“Shh . . . shh . . .papasito. It’s okay. That momma. I know, I know. She’s mean. It’s okay. Daddy has you now.”

Matthew turned to glare at Jyn, pointed to his leg and said, quite clearly, “Co-co! Mah Mah! Co-co!”

They both looked at each other.

That was his first sentence.

Granted he was blaming his mother for getting an owie. But it was his first sentence.

Jyn’s eyes watered right along with Cassian’s.

 

They arrived back home, tired from the lack of sleep the night before and the ordeal at the doctor’s office. Jyn was getting another bottle ready for his nap when Matthew had grabbed her phone and was trying to play with it while he crawled around her feet.

The phone started chirping and Cassian took it from him before he could hang up on the caller.

He looked briefly down at the number and a semi frown crossed his face. “You have a call,” he murmured, passing her the phone.

She went to answer the phone, noticing it was her old work number. Cassian lifted Matty up from the floor. “C’mon papas, time for your nap.”

Before she could even say hello, Marisol cut her off.

“You never got this call. Jack’s retiring, he wants you to come back and he’s going to call you right now!”

She hung up just as abruptly as she called.

_What the fuck was that all about?_

Before she could even call Marisol back, her phone rang again. Cassian eyed her crossly from the baby’s nursery, Matty arching his back refusing to be put down in the crib.

“Mateo! You need to take a nap.” He said, firmly.

Jyn stifled a laugh. Matthew was such a daddy’s boy . . . So when Cassian got perturbed when he didn’t listen, she couldn’t help but laugh. It was as if he was personally offended that a nine-month old wouldn’t listen to him.

Her phone chirped again and she finally answered it.

“Well if this isn’t a voice I haven’t heard in a long time,” she said, smiling into the phone.

“Jyn! It has been a long time. How are you?” Her former boss, Jack, sounded exactly the same, deep voice with big intentions.

“I’m good. Life’s busy, you know, baby, raising teenagers -“

“Being married,” he cut in, his voice dropping a bit.

She glanced over at Cassian, who was still struggling to put the baby down for a nap and clinging onto his dad’s shirt, refusing to let go. He looked up at her and frowned again, mouthing “who’s that?” to her.

“Jack,” she whispered to him, holding her hand over the mouthpiece.

His frown turned into a scowl.

She shook her head at him and went back to paying attention to her former boss on the phone.

“Yeah, being married is good. Keeps me busy, plus I’ve picked up a few contracts consulting and I’ll be teaching at a few workshops later this year."

“That’s good, Jyn, really good. I’m so happy for you.”

Jyn could hear the pride in his voice and knew he was speaking the truth.

“So what’s going on Jack? Did you need something?” She asked the question innocently enough but he saw right through her charade.

She could hear him sigh over the phone. “Marisol called you, didn’t she?”

“Nope,” Jyn lied, not wanting to get her friend in trouble.

“Hmmm . . . Well . . . I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch. I was uh . . . ,” he was fumbling, then his voice cleared up, figuring out the lie, “hoping to pick that brain of yours on some old prospects you discovered a couple of years ago.”

He sounded absolutely miserable. Jyn wondered what the hell was going on. She was momentarily distracted by Cassian, having given up on laying Matthew down for a nap. He handed the baby to her and she perched him on her hip, still holding the phone, half listening to Jack. Matthew yawned wildly, rubbing his eyes with his chubby fingers.

“So lunch Jyn?”

“Uh yeah sounds good. Tomorrow?” They settled on a location and time. She walked back to the kitchen and found Cassian warming the bottle she had made.

“You know room temp water is just as good as warm, right?”

The baby flashed Jyn a look, as if he knew she was trying to unspoil him.

Cassian pouted at her. “But he likes a warm baba.” He handed the bottle to her and pinched Matthew’s cheeks. “Don’t you my little Mateo? You like your baba warm with lots of leche, mi precioso niño.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. Matthew greedily grabbed the bottle and sucked noisily away, his brown eyes staring sleepily at Jyn.

She settled down on the couch, using the arm of the couch as leverage to help her hold Matthew.

“Want me to hold him?” Cassian offered, sitting down next to her. She looked down at the baby, his eyes slowly starting to close, long lashes splayed out against his pale cheeks.

She shook her head. “He’s getting so big, Cass,” she whispered, holding him tighter to her. “Before you know it, he’ll want to hold his own bottle or he’ll have a sippy cup and won’t need us. I want to enjoy this as much as possible.”

Cassian hummed in agreement, gently petting his head. “My brothers used to tease me that my mom would always say when I was little ‘ _let me love you a little more before you’re not little anymore_ ’.”

He looked down at Matthew and she could see the emotions on his face, the smile, the tears of joy in his eyes. “I never knew what she meant until now.”

 

Matthew finally fell asleep and she laid him down in his crib and for once, he stayed asleep. Cassian hung back in the doorway, trying to stay unseen from Matthew’s view in the crib.

She smiled at Cassian, happy the baby was finally asleep. His smile back at her didn’t quite reach his eyes. He moved his mouth as if to speak but then shut it quickly, biting down on his lip.

She had an idea what he wanted to ask but would let him work up to it. _Payback for throwing her under the bus with the baby last night._

He walked back out towards the living room, picking up the baby’s toys littered throughout the house.

“So what did Jack want?” He asked, trying so hard to be nonchalant about it and failing miserably.

“Oh . . . yeah. He wants to meet for lunch tomorrow. I guess he has some old prospects he wants my opinion on.”

“And you can’t do that over the phone?” Cassian blurted out, then covered his mouth when he realized he actually spoke the snarky words.

Jyn flashed him a look of surprise. She couldn’t get upset at him. Cassian had every reason to be irritated at Jack. He had meddled quite a bit when Jyn and Cassian had been in the on again/off again phase of their relationship.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out that way.” She moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “What was that all about?”

“He always has an ulterior motive,” he grumbled, resting his chin on her head.

“I think he does,” she admitted to him.

He stepped back from her, looking at her seriously. _Did she know? Did she realize Jack had - probably still does - have feelings for her? His mind went in a thousand different directions. Jack wouldn’t - she was married. To him now. She was his. He had nothing to worry about_.

“That was Marisol that called me, right before Jack. She told me he’s retiring and he’s looking to fill his position.”

Cassian furrowed his lips, still trying to figure out what was going on. Then it dawned on him.

“He wants you to take his place.”

Jyn shrugged. “I guess? I don’t know. That’s what Marisol said but it could be just office gossip.”

“Is this something you want?” Cassian always had the small nagging doubt that he took Jyn away from her job, from her work family. She resigned a couple of months before they got married and it had been all her decision, but it wasn’t until her going away party, when he realized how many people’s lives she had touched, of what she was leaving behind. For him.

“What? No! I love my life now Cassian. I . . . why would you even think that?”

“Hmmm . . . no reason,” he said, trying to avoid answering her, instead burying his head against her neck, his five o’clock shadow scraping against her skin.

She shivered and arched into him. He could literally see the tiny goosebumps forming on her arms and he smiled wickedly at her.

“We have an hour before we have to pick up the kids from school?”

She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

 

“You’re sure you got this?” Jyn asked, little lines of worry creasing her forehead. Cassian looked up at her. He was in his office, reading through scripts, Matthew crawling around the floor, going in between his legs like a cat. He frowned when he saw her. She looked way too . . . pretty right now. She was wearing a bright yellow sleeveless blouse and white capris and she was so bright, and so beautiful and she just radiated sunshine.

“What?” she asked, noticing his glare.

“Why are you dressed up?” he grumbled, leaning down to grab Matthew before he started playing with the computer cords on the floor.

She looked down at what she wore and briefly wondered if she needed to up the wardrobe a bit if he thought this was dressy.

“Are you okay?” she asked, remembering they never did finish the conversation from the day before.  _Before he distracted her._

He looked down at Matthew and rested his chin on his head as he tried to play with the buttons on Cassian’s shirt.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not,” she said, hand on her hip.

Cassian sighed out and put Matthew back on the ground who went back to crawling back and forth between his legs. Jyn was pretty sure he was going to start purring soon.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back?” He asked her, his eyes anxious.

She went up to him and leaned down to kiss Matthew and then kissed Cassian. “Of course I’m sure. I love my life now. More than ever before. Why are you doubting me?”

He peered up at her and the look in his eyes reminded her of the days when they were both so unsure of each other, when he was ready to dive into a relationship with her and she had been so hesitant.

“I just . . . I feel like I took you away from work where you had such an impact. I know you’re happy now but I just worry sometimes that you’ll feel discontent. And I never want you to feel held back.”

She cupped his face softly. “Cass. I could never feel that way with you, with my boys. I am in such a better place right now than I was when we met. I was stressed, I was letting life pass me by. Once I met you, I realized what I was missing out on. I never want to be in that place again.”

He nodded slowly. “I’m sorry, I know. I just want you to know that no matter what you decide, I’ll support you all the way.”

She shook her head at him. “There’s nothing for me to decide Cass. My home is here with you.” She pecked him on the cheek, kissed Matthew one more time.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Don’t forget the boys have practice today so you should take the bigger stroller so Matthew can nap.”

The fond thoughts Cassian was having of his wife quickly flew out the door. “What? You didn’t tell me I was in charge of all three -.”

But she was out the door before he could finish his reply.

* * *

  
“Jack,” Jyn said, coming up to the table, with a perfect view of the harbor. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

Jack quickly stood up to hug her. She looked amazing, refreshed, carefree. Marriage suited her, he thought sourly.

“So Marisol did call you.”

“Hmm . . . you know how gossip still gets around. I hear a little bit every now and then.”

He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down, grinning at him. “I’m so happy that you’re retiring. Good for you. What are your plans?”

He nodded, the thought of retirement finally sinking in for him. Work hadn’t been the same since Jyn left and he knew it was time to do something different with his life. This city, the university held too many memories for him. His dead wife, Jyn bursting into his life like a flame, her cocky attitude and drive to succeed. Memories of them working together for fifteen years. Him being there for her when her sisters and mother died,, when her husband died. He never wanted to acknowledge his feelings, she was too important to him so he tamped them down, locked them in a cave to never see the light of day. But when she left, when he no longer had that bright spot in his life anymore he knew he needed to move on. She was someone else’s now. And for him to move on, he needed to leave.

“Not too sure yet,” he said. “I’ve been offered a few faculty positions abroad so I may travel for a bit and then end up in Europe.”

She looked at him, puzzled. “But I thought you’re retiring. You know, not working anymore. Why work somewhere else when you have a great gig here?”

“It’s time for someone else to steer the ship. I . . . I’m ready for something different.”

She nodded in understanding. “I get it,” she said, clasping his hand.

“So . . . speaking of steering the sh-”

Jyn cut him off.

“Nope.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “You didn’t even let me pitch the offer yet.”

“Jack.”

“Just hear me out.”

“Ja-”

He rushed out with the offer. “Mothma really wants you back. My position but so much more. She’s offering you a housing, vehicle allowance. You can work from home. Fee waivers for the kiddos. Benefits. Five percent times years of service on your pension - from when you first started.”

_Oh._

She wasn’t expecting that. Working from home. That would be nice. And the pension. _Shit that was good._

 _But you don’t need the money._ She had a deep savings account (blood money from the accident that claimed half of her family) that allowed her the opportunity to work when she wanted but they were never lavish with money.

 _Except when it came to spoiling the boys_. The minute Cassian found out she was having a boy he went out and bought a Tonka truck for Matty to drive around the yard when he was older. Cassian had always wanted one when he was a kid and his dad had finally caved and bought him one but he had been devastated when he realized he was over the weight limit. Poor little chubby boy. Now he was all hard lines and narrow hips and flat stomach and lean arms . . .

Jyn felt her face getting hot.

“So what do you think?”

She turned her attention back to Jack.

“That’s a really nice offer,”

Jack perked up.

“But still, no.”

He dropped his head. “Good thing I’m retiring because I think Mothma would fire me for not being able to recruit you back.”

“I have a feeling you knew it was fat chance, right?”

He nodded his head. “Thought it’d be worth a try. But I know you’re happy now Jyn. I’ve never seen you look so happy before. Not even -”

He stopped short, grimacing. “Sorry,” he said, looking sheepish.

Jyn patted his arm, trying to reassure him. “It’s okay. You were going to say ‘not even after my first marriage’, huh?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to imply.”

“No . . . it’s okay. Alec and I were . . . not a good match. But he gave me my two boys and I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

He impulsively grabbed her hand. “I’m really glad you’re happy Jyn.”

She grinned at him and her smile, oh, her smile about did him in. _Cassian was a lucky sonofabitch._

“Thanks Jack. I really do miss all of you.” She looked at her watch, noticing the time. “I better go. Cassian’s on babysitting duty and when it’s the four of them together . . .” She shook her head, dreading the chaos she would find her house in.  
He stood up and hugged her tight to him again, knowing he may never see her again. “Take care, Jyn.” She cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Goodbye Jack.”

He watched her walk out of the restaurant and finally let her go.

 

Jyn thought about the job offer on the way home. No wonder why Cassian had been worried. It was tempting. So tempting. The university did such good work and the money they raised for needy students - it had impact. So many kids who couldn’t go to school and finally had the opportunity because of the work she used to do. Because of work Jack and her friends from work would do.

But she remembered the stress, the craziness, the constant traveling. The stupid BS and bureaucracy.

No. She didn’t want that again.

She got to the house and noticed Cassian’s truck was in the driveway, already home from his busy day of babysitting and running Jacob and Teddy to and from baseball practice. She walked and expected to find it a mess, toys, clothes, games thrown everywhere.

Her heart stopped.

What she found were the men in her life, sound asleep, on the couch. Cassian sitting in the middle, snoring, with Matthew in his usual spot, snuggled on his chest, his tiny fists grasping Cassian’s shirt. Jacob and Teddy were on each side of Cassian, their heads resting on his shoulder, faces flushed from being out in the sun. All thoughts of going back to her old job, of doing more flew from her mind.

Her life was complete.

She had everything she needed here.

_Family._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I've been toying around with this little story for awhile.


End file.
